The body normally serves as host for a variety of bacteria and fungi. Most of the time, the balance between the body as host and the microorganisms is maintained. However, there are times when the physiological, biochemical, and/or environmental conditions permit the microorganisms to tip that balance, thereby causing an infection.
Despite advances in the understanding of the pathology of bacterial infections and fungal infections, there is still a need for compositions and methods that efficiently treat or prevent the progression and reoccurrence of bacterial infections and fungal infections that affect the skin, the respiratory system, or the feet.